A Sage's Journey
by Ebony017
Summary: After managing to stop Madara's Moon's Eye Plan Naruto is sent to Haven City in the backlash. He'll be causing new problems and helping the people of the city, question is how he'll do it. NarutoXKonanXAnko pairing
1. Prologue

**Author Note:** Alright this my first story so please cut me some slack if it's written funny. If you could give me advice on how to improve that be appreciated, if you just want to flame don't read my story then.

_'So, this is what being dead feels like.' _

Blue eyes stare listlessly into the darkness around them. In the void a figure slowly fades into the background, almost as if forming piece by piece.

_'Well... at least I stopped him before he could do anymore damage.'_

Spiky blonde hair slowly began to form both above and to the sides of the eyes. Random droopy spikes were spread across the top with bangs starting to form and frame where the face would be. Next the hair at the back of the head began to from into a smooth ponytail held at the base of the skull with a red ornate hair piece.

_'Granny, Sakura, Shizune, Iruka, everyone... hope your all safe'_

Tanned skin started to show the face, whisker-like markings being the most prominent feature of what seems to be a young man. Following the face seemed to be the clothing the man wore. He wears a skintight, black, high-collared shirt under a black and orange jacket with a red short-sleeved coat with a design of black flames along the bottom over it. On his hands he had gray fingerless gloves. His pants were a form fitting black that had orange tribal markings with bandages wrapped around both his legs with pouches over those. Around his waist he wore multiple belts that had sleeves on them that seemed to hold scrolls. On his feet he wore what seemed to faded black half-calf high leather sandal boots.

"**It's been quite sometime since I seen someone able to reach this level of strength, especially one so young." **A voice said from the void.

The man's eyes began to focus and looked around trying to find the source of the voice. "So you finally came to pick up my soul? Took you long enough, I was starting to think I'd be stuck here for eternity. Where is here anyway?" the blonde man asked. He began to right himself into a "standing" position before continuing to look for the source of the voice.

"**I am not the Shinigami boy. As for where you are, you are in the realm between life and death. I've come here to offer you a proposition of sorts." **the voice stated.

"Okay so I'm not dead, yet, and your not the Shinigami. Alright then I have three questions for you then, what this proposition you were talking about?" the man asked.

"**Offer you a chance at a new life in a world different from your own." **the voice stated in a business like tone.

"Hold on a minute, why can't you just send me back home? I have to get back to the village to see if my friends are alright." the blonde said.

"**Thanks to your deeds in your home world you now contain the Juubi within you. It's thanks to the events that led to this happening, it opened up a rift in your world sending you here. When the rift closed it also temporarily strengthen the seal along your world to the point where I wouldn't be send you back." **the voice stated. When the man heard this he began look depressed. The voice seemed to have noticed this as he stated **"Do not worry young one, you may be able to return to your world someday but at this moment you don't have the control needed to do so." **

This seemed to bring the blonde's spirit up as he gave a bright smile at the thought of be able to return home some day. "Thanks for telling me that, at least there's a little light in this. Now next to my next question, how the heck are you if your not the Shinigami?" the blonde stated bluntly with a confused look on his face.

The voice seemed to have found his question and change of attitude funny as it started to chuckle. After regaining it's composure the voice began to speak again. **"It seems more then my son's abilities were passed onto you. Then again your mother did have that same spark you have so it could be from her. As for who I am, my name is Riku though you may know of my by my title... the Rikudou Sennin."** the voice said with mirth in his voice.

Slowly an armored man with his arms crossed began to walk into view. The man had messy silver hair and lightly tanned complexion. Wrapped around his forehead he had a horned Hitai-ate and necklace with 6 Magatama on it around his neck. He wore a black bodysuit under the Samurai armor he wore. The most noticeable thing about him though was his eyes. They a silver color with with ripple-like pattern in them.

This surprised the blonde as he had a gobsmacked expression on his face. He tried to say something but he seemed to only to be able to move his mouth up and down. Quickly getting over the shock he shook his head. "You got to be kidding me. Why the hell is he doing this?" he muttered to himself. After remembering the Sennin was still there he faced him and asked "Okay now I'm really curious, why are you doing this for me?"

The Sennin gave a light chuckle at the man's blunt nature. "You truly are a honest person. As for your question, can't family help each other out in their times of need Naruto?" he asked as he looked at Naruto with amusement.

The blonde in response seemed to be puzzled by the words before he remembered the history of his mother's family. "So that's what this is about." he chuckled before asking "Since your here trying to help family, mind giving me an idea of where you plan on sending me?"

Riku shook his head before smiling at Naruto. "I'll be sending you a world similar to ours. While they may be similar you'll need to know that the people of the world will be slightly different from ours and have made greater advances in technology then you had in your time." he stated with a serious face.

"How are the people different exactly?" Naruto asked with his head tilted slightly.

"The people of this world are capable of using Chakra but a few are capable of channeling the energies of their planet if near a source of." Riku said

Naruto scratched his head when noticed the word "Energies". "Hold on, what do you mean by energies and how do they near the source?" he asked while drumming his fingers on his bicep.

"The people of this world call the energy 'Eco' with different variations based on the color. There are 6 types of Eco on this world: Red, Blue, Green, Yellow, Light and Dark. Each color has it's own abilities such as Red being physical strength and Blue being speed and a power source." he said as small balls of the Eco formed in front of him.

"What about the rest of them?" the blonde asked after examining the balls.

"Ah, but where would the fun in that if I told. You've always been one to explore and learn when your able to so look at this as if your on another training trip learn as much as you can." the sage said as he patted Naruto on the shoulder. After doing so he went off into the shadows as if looking for something. Seeming to find what he was looking for he came out of the shadows holding a duffle bag with a should strap. He handed the bag to Naruto before saying "This bag contains scrolls and journals with the knowledge I acquired over my lifetime as well as some Jutsu created between my death and your leaving of the world."

After taking the bag Naruto looked inside seeing that there were countless scrolls and journals in the bag. "This things holding more than it should, heck it doesn't even weigh that much. Did you use Seals? " he asked after examining the bag.

"Yes, I did. You'll have to study that when you arrive in the next world. Anyway moving on, those comrades of yours that were with you also managed to sucked in. I'd assume you would want to take them you as well. They're over there to your right. They aren't too injured but you may want to examine them when they wake." Riku pointed into the direction of Naruto comrades.

Quickly moving over to where they were Naruto spotted them. One had chin length blue hair and paper flower in her hair with a fair complexion, eye shadow and a labret piercing. She had a black high-collared cloak with red clouds. Only her hands and feet were visible, her nails were painted an orange color and had high heels on her feet. The person next to her was a woman with violet hair done up in a spiky top knot. On her forehead was a Hitai-ate with a leaf shape symbol and talon like pendant on a thick cord around her neck. For clothing she wore a mesh body suit that went from her neck down to her thighs. Over the mesh she wore a dark orange skirt and a tan overcoat. On her legs she wore shin guards and leather sandals. They where Anko Mitarashi and Konan.

Naruto gave a sigh of relief after looking them over. Aside from a few scratches and some bruising they both appeared to be fine. "So they made it through this too, thank Kami. I was honestly starting to worry about them for a while." Slowly he got from his knee before looking toward the his family's founder. "So anymore info you could give me before I'm off to be a menace in another world." he said

"Yes, I have one more piece of information for you. While I may not know where in the world you'll be, I'll leave you a technique to gather information straight from their mind. The Yamanaka were probably the closest to being able to recreating it." he said before walking over to Naruto and place a hand on Naruto's forehead. Slowly the information began to enter his mind teaching him how to perform the technique.

"Well, that wasn't too bad but considering that I been using Shadow Clones so much I shouldn't be surprised." he grimaced before rubbing his forehead. "Well at least I have something to use in case I can't get the info any other way. Ino probably be mad at me for having this." he said as he chuckled.

Riku turned his head as if hearing something. "Well it seems our time here is almost up so I suggest you kneel next to your comrades and keep a hold on them, I though you want to be separated from them before you arrive."

"Alright, thanks for the help and info I really appreciate it." Naruto nodded his head as he walked back toward Anko and Konan. He took a knee in between them and put an arm around their waists and held them tight. "I guess this is goodbye for now." he said as readjusted the two in his arms for a better grip.

"Do well Naruto and hopefully you'll find some of the things your looking for." Riku said with a small smile on his face. He uncrossed his arms before going through multiple hand signs at a blinding pace. "Oh and do try not bash too many heads in, it'll be hard for you to relax with a lot of people after you, trust me." as soon as the last word left his mouth a flash of light went off.

And with that Naruto newest journey began.


	2. Starting Fresh

**Author's Note: **I got my second chapter up. Yay for me. Anyway if you want a look at how Konan looks like in this chapter without her Akatsuki coat go to my profile and look for the part that says images for the link. Aside from that tell me what you think and if you have any suggestion on how I can improve the story or you want to throw in some ideas. Thanks and please review.

A bright light flashed on a deck beneath a poorly made house on top of water. When the light died out Naruto, Anko and Konan came into view, the latter two held in the arms of the former. He gently placed them both down before looking around the area. All of the houses in the area were all above water and connected a wooden path between the houses. The houses and even the road looked as if the run down but people were walking by and even entering and leaving houses.

Slowly, both woman began to move and woke up. "Ugh, how much did I drink last night..." Anko grumbled out as she grabbed her head and opening her eyes both closing them quickly. "and who the hell put the sun in my face?" she said putting her hands over her eyes to help block the light.

"It helps to slowly open your eyes when waking up in a bright area, especially so when when we are unfamiliar territory." calmly came from Konan as she tried to sit up. After doing so she checked herself for any wounds and to see what weapons she still had on herself.

"Well excuse me for not remembering that but unless I feel like there's trouble around me I don't really give a damn." sniped back Anko while she sat with her legs crossed, hands on her knees and scowl on her face.

A sigh came from behind them. When they turned around they saw Naruto sitting down with his arms and legs crossed while drumming his fingers on his bicep. "Normally I'd be the one complaining like this" he muttered. "Alright now that your both up do you want me to tell you what's going on or would prefer complaining?" he said as he looked from Konan to Anko.

After looking at their surrounding again Konan replied "That would be helpful, I've seen homes like this in swamp like areas, but even then they didn't have metallic walls surrounding them." As she said that they saw that it was true, the walls in the area looked like those in Ame. When they followed the walls to see how far they went and where they led they saw something that they never expected to see in their life.

"Um, guys." Anko said in a confused tone. She had a look of disbelief on her face with wide eyes before closing them and rubbing her eyes. When she opened her eyes again the sight still hadn't changed. Before their very eyes there were vehicles FLYING in front of them. There were different kinds and styles to them. Some were small and looked like they held one maybe two people on it if they were held close to each other. Some were bigger that looked like they could hold more people but wasn't as maneuverable as the smaller ones. Each one had a different styles ranging from bulky to sleek. "Are those things actually flying?" she asked.

"Well we did see flying was possible when the Sora-nin attacked Konoha but the difference here is that I don't feel any Chakra being used. Hell I barely feel any Chakra from the people in the area." Naruto said. "He wasn't joking when he said they were more advanced then us." he muttered while scratching the back of his head. The woman snapped their heads toward him when they heard him mutter.

"What the hell do you mean by that, and who the hell are you talking about?" Anko narrowed her eyes at him after his little slip. Konan mainly kept a blank face but raised an eyebrow at him being the only sign showing she was curious.

"Hey I said I was going to tell you what's going on, not my fault we got sidetracked." the blonde said after raising his hands up to placate her.

"Then would you get on with it, I don't like being kept in the dark when it's something important, especially when we don't know where the hell we are." she hissed out through gritted teeth trying not to draw attention to them.

"I'll just give the summary since I'm still try to get my head wrapped around this and the fact is we got some vague information about the area." he sighed out while running a hand through his hair. "After our fight with Madara and stopping his plan the Gedo Mazo statue was damaged. Thanks to that it wasn't able to contain the Bijuu and exploded. The Bijuu somehow gathered up in me forming the Juubi. The explosion opened some kind of rift to open, saving us from the blast. Somehow we were sent into limbo with me meeting our founder... the Rikudou Sennin" he gave with a wiry grin. The bluenette and violet haired tease were both shocked by this but kept silent to learn more.

"According to him we're stuck here until I master the skills he had. My moneys on trying to master the Yin-Yang Jutsu." he said before raising his hand. "I'll explain what that is to you later Anko, I'm pretty sure you know what I'm talking about Konan" he said stopping Anko from getting a word out.

"Yes, I do, but how do you plan on doing so without having his knowledge. It took Nagato years just to understand his Chakra, let alone to create techniques with it." Konan said

"Well I have some good news there, while Nagato had to work from scratch I have two distinct advantages he didn't have." the young sage said.

"Oh, and what would those be?" Anko wondered with a sly grin on her face as she leaned towards him

"The first is having someone who witnessed the Jutsu themselves. Konan could point out anything I'm doing wrong or help me figure things out. The second one is me having something he didn't, the knowledge of the Rikudou himself, his journals and scrolls are in here so I should be fine in that regard." he smiled as he the dufflebag of his shoulder and placed it in front of them. "There's some other scrolls in there on five main elements so we have some other things to learn when we've adjusted to this place."

Anko grabbed the bag and opened the flap to see the scrolls. "Hey there's a package in here with your name on it." she said as she took out the package and handed it to Naruto. The package was wrapped in leather hide shaped like a square. On top of the package was a note addressed to him saying "I think you'll like these" beneath his name. He opened the package and saw inside were red shin guards with a gold trim. On top of the shin guards was a necklace made of slim green gem with a small silver ball on each of it. Around the entire necklace were six Magatama equally spaced out on a leather cord.

Naruto quickly took the necklace into his hands to examine the gem more closely. After a few seconds it seemed that he found what he was looking for. "I thought this was destroyed when Konoha was attacked." he uttered softly. Konan winced slightly when she heard that as she remembered the event. Naruto gave the necklace one last look before putting it around his neck and gave a sigh as if he found peace. After putting on the necklace he placed the shin guards over his sandal boots.

Naruto smiled before continuing his explanation. "Anyway the people here aren't able to use Chakra. Apparently only a few people here are able to channel Eco, the energy of this planet, if they're near the source but I have no clue how they do that. There are six types of Eco based on color: Red, Blue, Green, Yellow, Light and Dark. I was only told that Red was strength and Blue was speed and a power source." he explained.

"What about the rest of them?" Anko wondered.

Naruto had a sour expression on his face. "He thought it be funny for me to try and figure out what the rest were." he ground out while rubbing his face. "Another thing that bugged was the fact he doesn't know where we'd end up. The only good thing about it is I learned how to get into people's heads to get any info we need though we're going to need to knock them out first to avoid anyone knowing about this. Last thing we need is to have people to know about that."

"So were pretty much stuck here until you learn some new Jutsu with little information?" Anko said with an incredulous look on face.

"Pretty much, so I any ideas on what to do because the first thing that came to mind was too find a forest and hide out there until we know what going on here." Naruto simply shrugged his shoulders.

"We'll need to do some reconnaissance on the area around us and gather as much information as we can without it seeming strange that we don't know what they might think of as generally known knowledge. We'll have to separate to cover more ground to find out more." the bluenette supplied. Naruto thought about that plan before snapping his fingers before grabbing one of the scrolls on his belts and unrolled it on the ground. After examining it for a bit he found the section he was looking for and bit his thumb then smeared over the seal array. Out of the puff of smoke came a ink well and a thin brush.

"If we're doing that we'll need to be able to meet up somehow without drawing attention to ourselves. If the both of you don't mind I'll draw a summoning seal on you so we can meet up with little hassle." Naruto said as he held up the brush and ink well. Both woman thought the idea over and nodded their heads in consent. "All right then, can you take off your coats since it'll be easier for me to draw the seals on your backs?" he asked

After hearing the request Anko had a sultry look cross her face while Konan gave a faint smile at the request. "So our little fox is trying to sneak a peek on us. For shame Naruto, I thought you were better than Jiraiya." she teased him traced her finger across his chest. Naruto blushed at the comment and stuttered trying to deny it. Anko and Konan gave light giggles at the scene. After they stopped they removed their coats. Beneath Konan's coat she wore a navy blue halter top with a slit running down from between her collarbone to just within her cleavage covering her DD cup breast. It had a white floral design on the left side of the top running from the middle of her breast down to her side.

After taking off her trench coat Anko removed the top half of her body suit, exposing her D cup breast to the cool air. Her nipples and areola were a light brown color. She struck a pose towards Naruto. "Careful big boy, we wouldn't want you to pass out now." She moved next to Konan while Naruto blushed a bright red color while looking down muttering. "She says that but does everything she can to try and make it happen." After a few minutes to draw the seals on them they could put their coats back on.

"Hmm, if we had more time and a place with more privacy I'd be giving you a repeat of your birthday present." she said looking thoughtful while putting her body suit on. Naruto blushed even harder hearing that while putting his supplies away. He and Anko had gotten to know each other after he got back from his training trip with Jiraiya. After spending sometime together they had found they had a lot in common running from their mischievous streak and obsession with their favorite food to their lonely childhood and masks they wore. He and his friends had celebrated his seventeenth birthday at Ichiraku before heading home for the night. His birthday had been a great but the surprise he got from Anko that night had honestly had been the best.

Konan smiled at the byplay, shaking her head at the info. Naruto had somehow saved her after her battle with Madara. After getting her to Konoha to be treated by Shizune, Sakura and the recently awakened Tsunade, it took her a month before she was even able to leave the hospital. During that time Naruto and Anko had visited her to see how she was doing and keep her company. They had bonded during that time and had often been teamed up with Naruto when he wasn't assigned to work with his normal team. As time had passed they had all gotten closer with Anko and Konan making a pact for the future.

After getting dressed they moved to see the clothes the people wore. When they saw that only Naruto would be able to blend in with his normal clothes, Anko and Konan both made a ram seal and transformed. After the smoke cleared it showed that Anko was now dressed in a dark gray long sleeved shirt with form-fitting brown pants, keeping her sandals and shin guards on. Konan on the other hand favored a blue short-sleeved shirt with faded loose black pants. On her feet she wore brown boots that reached up half calf. Naruto decided to remove is coat and jacket showing a skintight, black, high-collared shirt with ash gray patches on the sides of it. After seeing that all of them were able to blend in with the crowd they had gotten out of the hidden area they arrived in and started to walk among the people.

While they were walking on the path they started to notice more things about the people they passed of as only happening to a few people. "Is it just me or are all the people we're seeing have really long ears?" quietly asked Anko. The ears of people around them varied in length but all of the people had ear lengths that were much longer then anyone from their world.

"Your not the only one. Kind of makes glad I didn't have the time to cut my hair now. Not sure how the people here would react to seeing our ears but if I had to guess, it wouldn't be a very good thing for us." Naruto said just as quietly.

"It might be something they developed out of necessity over the time of their people's history." Konan added her input trying to see what purpose the ears had and trying to see if it was something they had to worry about. "But that theory may not hold water since non of them seem to be able to hear what we're saying." she added.

They had walked further ahead and found that the path they had followed led to solid ground and to another poor living district. "From a watery slum to normal dump, man these people sure know how to build a place. Sadly, I feel like I'm at home with the place." Naruto said examining the slum they walked into.

"I think it's best if split up here since we're at a crossroad. It'll be in our interest to avoid jumping from the rooftops for the time being until we know what we can and can't do here. They may have technology to track us or any movements if we're not careful." Konan informed them as she saw machine with a lens on a industrial building similar to those in Ame toward the west moving around, as if watching for something.

Naruto nodded his head in a causal manner as to not draw attention while Anko flippantly wave her hand over her shoulder. "Yeah, yeah I gotcha. This isn't the first time I did a recon mission." Anko said as she pivoted around to face her friends. "So when are we suppose to meet up?" She placed her hand on her hips and tapped her foot.

"We'll meet in two hours, that should give us enough time to walk around and gather information about this place and remember, there should be a some kind of law enforcement in this city so try to avoid getting into trouble, understood?" Konan said as she gave both a sly grin. The two troublemakers tried to look affronted by the comment but broke into cheeky grins.

"No promises." They chimed together.

Konan just shook her head in exasperation."Naruto, you'll need to find a secluded space before you summon us. We don't want to scare these people or have them asking questions." she stated. The blonde nodded his head showing he understood. "Alright, I'll be taking the Northwest section. Anko, you'll cover the Southwest area while Naruto takes the East side of the city, I have a feeling the slums we've been in took up a lot of space." After she said that grabbed both Anko and Naruto's hands. "Be safe you two." They separated to go search their assigned area.

After getting out of the slum area Naruto had found an area that looked similar to Ame. From the chit chat he was getting from the crowd he was in a place called Haven City and he was in the Industrial Zone of the city. After making a right on the path he entered what seemed to be a merchant district. While looking at the things they had for sale, mainly staring at what seemed to be a large rat hanging from a hook, heard a create break and turned to see what happen. A group of thugs were causing trouble for what looked like a strange purple gorilla with a frog's head in a tattered suit, diaper and glasses. The people in the area seemed to ignore what was going on, giving them wide berth.

"Please stop destroying Brutter's shop, Brutter gets you fish in boxes if you stops being bad people." said the strange man-beast. This only seemed to make them turn toward it with an evil glint in their eyes.

"Hey boys, it looks like the freak trying to strike a deal. Why don't we show him he isn't wanted around here." one of the thugs said as all of them closed in on the man-beast.

Deciding that he didn't want to see a strange man being the victim of violence just for being different, Naruto decided to step in to stop them. He walked up behind one of them and put arm around his shoulder and leaned on him. "You know, it's not very nice to pick on someone just for being the odd man out, trust me, I've been there." After finishing his sentence, he grabbed the man's shoulder and pulled him backwards while simultaneously sweeping his foot knocking the man over and crashing into ground unconscious. "So, are we going to do things the easy way or the hard way" he said as he cracked his knuckles with a grin on his face.

The thugs looked at their downed friend and then at each other. They started to rush Naruto with the leader in the back. The first thug sent a wild swing at Naruto but stopped dead in his tracks when Naruto caught his fist. "You know, if your gonna fight someone know what your doing." Naruto simply tossed the man over his shoulder, sending him into a pile of crates behind him. The next thug used a combination of punches and kicks but Naruto dodged the blows with ease and a bored look on his face. When the thug tried a roundhouse kick Naruto ducked under and used an elbow strike to the man's neck knocking him out. The next thug ran at him with a knife in hand but was stopped when Naruto used his left hand to grab the knife hand, disarm and spin him around while placing his right arm around the thugs neck and begun to choke him out. The idiot flailed for a few seconds before he was out cold. Naruto had let him go and the man drop like a sack. The leader was shocked at how fast his crew went down.

"So..." Naruto drawled with a bored look on his face. "Your the last one standing. Well I only have one thing left to say to you." Before the man had anytime to react Naruto was in front of the man. He blinked once and suddenly felt like his jaw was broken and he floating. As soon as he hit the ground he was out cold. Naruto was standing were the leader was before with his fist in the air and his eyes closed. "Night, night." He sighed as he put his fist back at his side and both his hands in his pockets. He opened his and smiled at knocking some heads. "Man that felt good. It's been a while since I did that." he noted as he chuckled.

The purple man walked toward with a happy expression on his face. "Thank you spiky man for saving Brutter's shop. Mean people been trouble since Brutter come. Brutter want to help spiky warrior for saving Brutter." Naruto gave him a strange look before replying. "Uh your welcome but I gotta ask, what are you?" Naruto scratched the back of his head as he didn't know how to phrase it without some kind of problem.

"Oh that easy, Brutter one of free Lurker. Brutter sell fish. Brutter was on way to shop but stopped by mean people." came the strange answer.

"Alright then..." Naruto didn't know what a Lurker was exactly but just kept going. "so you said you wanted help me right? Can you tell me about anyone with information on the city, I'm new to town and want a job and info." he asked.

Brutter had a thoughtful expression cross his face before snapping his fingers. "Ah Brutter know, man you want meet with is man name Krew in Port area of Haven. He have many connection in city and looking for muscle." Brutter said as he nodded his head as if approving the idea.

"Hmm, what does Krew do exactly and where's the Port?" Naruto asked

"Krew do many things, he sell guns and Eco to people who pay and know many things from people who work for him. Port is South here. When you find big lake you at Port. Krew own bar called Hip Hog Heaven Saloon." was Brutter's answer.

"Alright Brutter, thanks and take care of your self. Hope we meet again." Naruto said as he walked away and waved over his shoulder.

"Well it looks like I finally made it to the Port but know I have something else on my mind, WHERE THE HELL IS THAT PIG BAR!" After making a few wrong turns and stopping a few more thugs Naruto finally made it to the Port. It was only when he made it there that he noticed he didn't know WHERE in the Port the Saloon was at.

"Hey, you the guy who helped out Brutter?" came a gruff voice from behind him. The owner of the voice was a slightly taller dark skinned man. He wore battered gunmetal gray armor across most his body showing that he put it to good use. On his feet he had dark purple armored boots that ran up to his knees with what seemed to be a brown half hip skirt tied to his waist by a yellow sash holding a few leather pouches. Beneath the skirt he wore brown pants tucked into his boots. He wore gauntlet like gloves, the same color as the boots, with metal piece forming knuckles on the back the of the fist. In his right hand he had a strange bracer that went from elbow to wrist. His chest was armored with what looked similar to the breathing mask like those in Ame slightly hidden beneath it. On his shoulders he had pauldrons that looked like they had horns and eyes. The man's face was a bit strange since his head was covered in metal and seemed to have lost his right eye. In his hands he held what looked like a staff with a head on it with a lens in it's mouth.

"That depends, are you another thug trying to get revenge for his buddies." Naruto replied with a smile on his face.

"No, that's not my thing. I'm here to take you to the Hip Hog Heaven Saloon. Brutter called telling us you were coming. Knowing Brutter we figured he forgot to tell you exactly where the bar was. By the way, the name's Sig." Sig held out a hand and Naruto shook it.

"Nice to meet you. Lead the way since your right about Brutter." Sig nodded his head and led them toward the bar. After a few minutes walking they made it to the bar. On top of the entrance was some kind of weird yellow pig creature with buck teeth on the sides of it's mouth. They entered the bar and Naruto noted the Saloon itself was a quite decent place. There were several small rooms in the walls, which could fit a max of four people and a small boxing ring in the middle. There was a bar in the back with a mirror behind it and the drinks themselves shelved in the area. There were a few heads on the walls from strange metal creature but only about six of them.

"Well,well, well, if it isn't our little hero. I should thank you for saving one of my dear clients but I never was one for such useless dribble." From a hallway came the fattest man Naruto had ever seen. He sat in some kind of hovering chair with what looked to be his legs dangling through holes in the chair. They looked as if they hadn't been used in years with how skinny they were on the fat man. The man wore a light green shirt with dark green 'pant' below it with both looking like they could barely hold the man. Gold rings were on each chubby finger and thumb while gold bracelets were on his fat forearms. He had large cheeks with a mole on the right side of his face. In his mouth he had crooked and missing teeth while his right eye seemed to be blind. Overall the man was probably the ugliest person Naruto had ever seen.

"Hmm, you look like you could hold your own in a fight and if what Brutter said was true you're quite capable of destroying people." the wide load said as if savoring a meal. "Sig give our friend a little present for his service." Sig walked towards the back of the bar and grabbed a gun that was leaning behind the counter. He tossed the gun toward Naruto who deftly caught it.

"That my young friend is a Morph gun with a Scatter gun mod. Sig will show you to the gun course to see if your worth my time. If you beat the course I'll hire you for some more jobs with some nice pay."

Naruto looked the gun over before he nodded. "Alright, if you give me weapons and information when I need it I'll do your audition and blow that course away."

Krew seemed pleased by this while he clasped his hands in front of himself. "Agreed if you manage to beat the course." he said before hovering off.

Sig walked back from behind the bar and handed him a X-shaped holster to go across his chest to hold the gun.

"Thanks." Naruto said while putting on the holster and the gun in it.

"No problem." Sig replied.

They soon started to head out of the bar and on their way to the gun course.

"Alright now before you do this course I'm going to show you how to use the Scatter gun. The Scatter gun is a good short-ranged weapon with a wide field of fire. This puppy uses Red Eco ammo so be sure to keep that in mind. To fire the weapon pull the trigger. Aim at those crates over there and fire. After you fire pump the lever along the bottom of the gun to reload" Sig said as he pointed toward the crates. Naruto turned to the crates aim at them. He pulled the trigger firing the gun and was pushed back slightly from the recoil.

"Got some kick huh? It's not the fastest firing weapon in the world so it has it's ups and downs." Sig asked with a smirk.

Naruto just shrugged his shoulder. "It surprised me a little but I've felt worse." he said as thought back to all the time women, mainly Sakura, sent him flying.

"Oh well, you can find ammo in Krimson Guard crates throughout the city. They look exactly like the ones you shot just now." Sig informed him

"Wait why would they leave crates laying around the city like that?" Naruto asked while trying to figure it out.

Sig crossed his arms and shrugged. "My guess is on that can only carry so much ammo at once so they decided on leaving creates around the city in-case they run low during a fire fight." Naruto shook his head and just accepted the theory not really caring anymore. "Anyway let's see what you can do on the course."

"Not bad for a newbie, after some more practice you'll be a really threat with that thing." Sig said as they left the building.

Naruto grinned at the praise. He walked with his arms behind his head and his new gun behind his back. "Thanks, it wasn't really all that hard compared to what I'm used to." he told Sig while looking around. He noticed that there were men in bright red armor with a breathing mask and goggles hiding their faces walking around and the people giving them wide berth. "Hey who are guys in the armor and why is everybody avoiding them?" Naruto asked Sig.

"Hmm, so you are new to the city. Yeah those are the Krimson Guard I was talking about earlier. They're the Baron's enforcers, they use brutality to police the city and also do random arrests. At best they're just thugs given power to do what they want and do the Baron's dirty work. Only good thing about them is you can them out and the rest wouldn't even know some of them are missing." Sig scowled at them. Naruto filed that piece of information away for later. "Get to the bar tomorrow around noon. Krew'll have something for you to do then." he walked away.

Naruto looked at the sun and noticed that it was almost time to meet up with Anko and Konan. Looking around he noticed there were two towers toward the back of the bay and it looked like no one was around the West tower. He rushed to the tower while trying to tone down his speed and made it there in a few minutes. After double checking no one was around he ran through the seals for Summoning before slamming both his palms on the ground. When the smoked cleared Anko and Konan were taking a knee.

"Human summoning always throws me off." Anko shook her head trying to get her bearings back. "We definitely need to find a better way to meet up or at least give us some warning when we do that." she grumbled out. "So, what'd you two find out?"

"The city seems to be built similar to Ame, one of the living districts had housing similar to ours supports my theory. There was a stadium on one side of the housing area where they raced those flying vehicles on a track. It seems like this one of their ways of entertainment considering there was large crowd. I also met a young girl in the area. She seems to be a mechanic for some of the racers and also a manager. She was in need of moving supplies and I offered to help." She said while leaning against the wall of the tower with her arms crossed and a foot on the tower.

"When I asked about the vehicles she gave me a overview on them. There are 3 types of vehicles: bikes called Zoomers, the two seated one called Flyers and the three seated one called a Cruiser. Zoomer are good for speed but are poorly armored so are more prone to being destroyed if not driven carefully. Cruiser are well armored so they can take abuse and compartment to hold items. Flyers have decent armor and speed but come short compared to Cruisers and Zoomers." As she described them she pointed them out from a distance.

She crossed her arms before continuing. "She asked if I could help her again some time and gave me what she called a Com Pod. According to her it works similar to the radios we used back home." A pod came out from her right sleeve. It hovered around Naruto and Anko for a few second before returning into her sleeve. "It has better range then ours. She'll use it to call me if she needs help. The last area I checked was a farm area that had some odd creatures. One looked like a pig while the other was cross between a cow and an ox. The was also door that led to a what the people called Haven Forest. I think it be best if we use the forest as our home." she informed them with Naruto and Anko nodding there head in agreement.

"Well I can't say I found as much useful info as you did. I only found a merchant district that sells food and antiques and another farm to go with the one Konan found. I did find some interesting information on the city's Krimson Guard though. They're apparently been enforcing some of the more questionable laws of the Baron of the city. They're trying to build some kind of gates to block off citizens if they don't meet their criteria to sectors." she said in a bored tone. "Oh and I took one of those Zoomers for a joy ride." she added as an after thought.

Both Naruto and Konan shook their heads and sighed in exasperation of her actions. "Well this is just proving the info I got from Sig. This Baron seems to be in-charge of the city and is using the Krimson Guard to keep a tight grip on the city. We'll need to catch one of these guys to see what going on." Naruto said, trying to figure out a way to snag a Guard.

"I think I already beat you to the punch on that idea. One of them got a little grabby a few minutes before we met up so unless he woke up or a buddy of his found him he should still be in the merchant district." Anko looked a bit sheepish at the admission. Naruto and Konan just shrugged as if expecting something like that to happen.

"Well that covers that. Anyway I managed to get a job with a guy named Krew, I'll be meeting him and Sig tomorrow for more info and possible weapons. Speaking of which I'll show the one they gave me when we get to the forest." He turned his back slightly so they could see the weapon.

"Alright that will have to do for now, Anko can you show us where you hid that Guard?" the blonde asked.

"Follow me then." was her reply

The group followed Konan into the forest with Anko muttering to herself in the back.

"Freaking idiot's friends must have found him. I know I hit him hard enough that he wouldn't wake up for at least four hours." she pouted.

"Don't worry, we'll catch one another day. It actually works out better this way since we now have time make a place for ourselves." the blonde said trying to comfort her.

"We're here." Konan stopped in a secluded clearing. It was a lush area with trees and bushes in every direction blocking them from sight.

Naruto walked toward the center of the field before stopping. "I'm really glad Yamato-sensei was able to teach me this Jutsu." Naruto went through five hand signs before stopping at snake. " Mokuton: Shichuka no Jutsu!" he cried out. Soon four pillars of wood rose from the ground with dirt taking shape into walls between them. Soon a two story inn was formed in front of him. "Alright let's head in." He started to walk toward their new home with Konan and Anko following him.

"It's amazing what your able to do when you have one of your stubborn streaks Naruto." Anko said in an amused tone. She quicken her pace until she was right behind him. "Maybe we could put that to good use tonight Naruto-kun." she whispered right into his ear.

"Yes, why don't we Naruto-kun." Somehow Konan had managed to sneak up behind him and whispered into his other ear.

Naruto had a deep red blush forming on his face but manage to separate from them. He chuckled nervously while taking out a few candles out from one of his scrolls. "Uh Anko, can you light these? We're going to need some light in there." He tried to deflect there question.

Anko merely smiled and lit the candles with a minor Katon Jutsu.

They entered their new home and started to walk up the stairs. When they made it to the second floor they went to room they normally shared when they went on mission with Naruto. After setting down the candles they took out there blankets and pillows from the scrolls they each carried. After setting up their sleeping spaces they decided to check their supplies and talk about what they were going to do with the house since they probably being living there for a while.

"Well since still new to this world and we don't want to draw attention to ourselves, we might want to modify the Inn for a long term stay. The first thing we should do is set up a barrier around the clearing to keep unwanted people and animals out." Konan decided to start. Naruto and Anko nodded their heads agreeing.

"Well I could make two bathrooms with large wooden tubs in them for the future. I'll be able to add Seals to them to make the water and get rid of waste." Naruto offered.

"We're going to need a place to store food, whether in the house or least the clearing since it would be a hassle to put things in scrolls only to take them out just as fast." Anko decided to throw in her two cents.

"Well there's a space below for a kitchen so I could make cabinets to store food and place a Seal on the wall to power the fridge I have in one of my scrolls. We could also build cellar under the house or a shed next to the house to store excess food."

Konan seemed satisfied with that. "I think it'll best if we work on those things first before we discuss any further."

"Alright then, since that's over with I think it's time for Naruto to answer that question he tried to dodge." Konan said from right next to him. She and Anko had somehow moved there beds next to his during their conversation. He gulped when he realized he was trapped.

"I think it's time lover boy helped us scratch that itch of ours, don't you think so Konan?" Anko slowly swayed her hips as she crawled closer to him.

"It has been a while." she stated while she went over to the candles.

Naruto just dropped his head and sighed. "I'm not going to get any sleep tonight, am I?" he asked while looking at them.

"Nope." was their simple reply before the lights went out.

The night had just begun.


End file.
